Un príncipe
by Wissh
Summary: No le agradó la chica con la que tenía que compartir habitación. No le agradó ser "la otra Potter". No le agradó estar perdida en medio de una infinidad de corredores y escaleras. No le agradó llegar tarde a su primer día de clases. Pero si le agradó él y cómo la escoltó, tal cual caballero, hasta el Gran Comedor en esa primera noche en Hogwarts.


_El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto _Primer Día _del foro "Amor de la Tercera Generación". Y el personaje que me ha tocado es: _Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

**Un príncipe**

**Wissh**

* * *

_No le agradó la chica con la que tenía que compartir habitación. No le agradó ser "la otra Potter". No le agradó estar perdida en medio de una infinidad de corredores y escaleras. No le agradó llegar tarde a su primer día de clases. Pero si le agradó él y cómo la escoltó, tal cual caballero, hasta el Gran Comedor esa primera noche en Hogwarts._

* * *

Ese era un día que Lily quería olvidar. A cualquier costo, Lily quería anular la existencia de ese día. A esperar que pasara pronto y poder hacerse la idea de que nunca sucedió, pero para ello tendría que volver a su habitación ¿no? Ir a su Sala Común y hacer un poco más llevadera esa espera, distrayéndose un poco con las payasadas de su hermano. Se puso de pie con esa intención y de golpe volvió a hincarse de rodillas en ese rinconcito solitario. No. No quería ir dónde James, estaba aún molesta con él por haberla dejado sola. Sin mencionar que todos ahí la tratarían de nuevo como "la nueva gran Potter". Eso no le gustaba a Lily. Y tampoco le gustaba su nueva compañera de habitación, esa niña odiosa y presumida que se había apoderado de la mejor cama.

Podría ir con Albus.

Tampoco quiso hacerlo. Últimamente actuaba muy raro. Ya ni quería jugar con ella al ajedrez mágico. Y por si fuera poco, él estaba en Ravenclaw no en Gryffindor. Lily cogió aire y se limpió la comisura de los ojos con los nudillos. Puede que estuviera ya grande para ponerse a llorar, de verla James, seguramente se burlaría de ella, pero estaba tan…asustada y perdida que ni le importó seguir soltando lamentos. Rogando por volver a casa, dónde su padre la abrazaría hasta ahuyentar el mal rato o con su madre haciéndole chocolate caliente.

_¿Ya será hora de cenar? _Seguramente, pensó. Ese primer día en Hogwarts empezaba a oscurecerse. Los socavones que había en los muros, las secuelas de una guerra, le mostraron a Lily que ya se hacía de noche y que pronto su estómago reclamaría su atención.

_No quiero ir a cenar. _

Tenía hambre pero no deseaba hacerlo. Apenas y mordisqueó en el desayuno un poco de pastel de calabaza, poseída por la alegría de estar en Hogwarts, de estar al fin en Hogwarts con sus hermanos y expectante de la llegada de su primera clase del año. Pero ahora ese entusiasmo se hacía efímero en comparación a lo muy afligida que se sentía en ese instante. Ir al Gran Comedor y ser abandonada de nuevo por James, justo como hizo esa mañana, era algo que Lily esperaba evitarse. Además, se rehusaba a hacer buenas migas con las niñas de su curso. _Quizás pueda ir con Rose y su amiga Eva. _No era una mala idea, incluso podría estar con Hugo y Lorcan para corregir sus malos modales. Algo animada por sus nuevas intenciones, dejó que las lágrimas se amainaran y se puso de pie.

_¿Y cómo pretendes llegar ahí, tonta?_

Oh, cierto. Comenzaba a recordar el inicio de todo el problema: estaba perdida. Derrotada, volvió a acurrucarse en el suelo. _El profesor Brookwood tienes razón, soy muy tonta. _Odiaba que James se hubiera equivocado tan catastróficamente asegurándole lo genial que era ese maestro. Con las rodillas al pecho, se abrazó a sí misma y esperó que se le ocurriera una revelación que pudiera sacarla del embrollo. _Papá se equivoca, _pensó, _Hogwarts no es tan maravilloso. _No lo era en lo absoluto. Para ella, el castillo era muy grande y muy oscuro. Nada acogedor. Y su Sala Común muy ruidosa y molesta, repleta de personas que la conocían pero no hacían mucho por acercársele. Todos muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos y sus propios amigos como para recordarse de la tímida y torpe Lily.

Las lágrimas volvieron a apiñarse en sus ojos y las hubiera dejado salir a raudales, sino fuera por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. No lo dudó dos veces para correr en su búsqueda. No le importaba si incluso fuera el desagradable de Filch y su fea gata anciana o Peeves, Lily quería dejar de sentirse tan sola.

No era Filch, o la Sra. Norris o Peeves, era un muchacho. Seguido de otros cinco muchachos más grandes.

Vale, tampoco se esperaba tanta compañía. Muchas personas a la vez la ponían nerviosa.

―Lo siento… ― dijo el primer muchacho cuando la tuvo cerca. Venia distraído, hizo falta que casi colisionara con Lily para percatarse de su presencia. A sus espaldas, los otros cinco estudiantes también se detuvieron al verla―. No te vi. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, sin despegar la vista de sus espaldas donde cinco chicos de Slytherin los miraban con cautela…y expectación.

―S-si ―balbuceó Lily, fijando su mirada en ellos, empezando a preguntarse cuáles razones tendrían esos chicos para mirarlos de ese modo. El muchacho notó su mirada de reserva dirigida a sus espaldas y le sonrió.

―Eres de primer año, ¿cierto? ―Lily asintió con lentitud―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el Gran Comedor?

Lily quiso decir algo. Quiso decirle que se había perdido camino al Gran Comedor, pero no pudo al ver como los cinco muchachos de Slytherin se daban la vuelta hasta desaparecer tras un corredor. Por alguna razón extraña que no supo explicarse, Lily se sintió en paz sin la presencia de ellos. El muchacho, en cambio, volteó su cara a ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión vacía. Ni aliviado ni molesto por la ausencia de los demás.

―Y, ¿entonces? ¿Vas a perderte la cena del primer día en Hogwarts? ―una débil muesca de burla se vislumbró en sus ojos. Ojos grises y lejanos. Lily no supo que decir, la idea principal había sido la reinsertarse a la civilización, luego de un par de horas en total soledad a merced de un oscuro pasillo rodeada por Armaduras de pinta hostil. Ahora, no estaba tan segura del siguiente paso. ¿Ir al Gran Comedor? ―Gryffindor, ¿cierto? ―preguntó el chico, y aunque sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta, Lily asintió sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida, un débil calorcillo instalarse en sus mejillas―. ¿Cómo te llamas? ―Abrió los ojos a más no poder y consideró a idea de que estuviera tomándole el pelo. _¿De verdad no lo sabe? _

―Lily ―dijo, obviando su apellido. Por si a las dudas.

―Bueno, Lily, ¿quieres que te guíe al Gran Comedor? A veces puede ser difícil acostumbrarse a este laberinto, ya me he encontrado a varios de primer año perdidos en el sexto piso ―Con lentitud, Lily volvió a asentir, creyendo adivinar lo que él le hablaba mientras ella no hacía más que observarlo como se fija uno en el cielo. Algo encandilada―. En marcha, entonces ―dijo, con una sonrisa que le produjo cosquillas a Lily, obligándola a responderla con otra igual.

Caminaron por corredores tenuemente iluminados hasta que Lily escuchó el bullicio de una multitud al final del último pasillo. Se detuvieron. Ahí estaba, una afluencia de alumnos que entraban y salían del amplio comedor que la fascinó infinitamente la noche del Banquete de Bienvenida. A su lado, el muchacho soltó un suspiró.

―Bien, el Gran Comedor.

―G-gracias ―musitó, a penas con un susurro avergonzado que estuvo casi segura de no haberse podido escuchar en medio de la algarabía que los rodeaba.

―De nada ―dijo él con tono solemne antes de tomar la mano de Lily y llevársela a los labios―. Fue un placer ayudarte, Lily. Además, no creo que sea correcto de mi parte aceptar tu gratitud cuando debería ser yo quien te de las gracias a ti.

El beso en el dorso de su mano ocupó todo su poder de concentración, haciéndole imposible a Lily llegar a reaccionar antes sus palabras. La sangre acumulada en su rostro, el ruido de los estudiantes y un tenue pitido en sus oídos fue lo único que captó mientras miraba, ensimismada en esos ojos grises, tristes y distantes.

―¿Q-qué…? ―balbuceó. El muchacho soltó una risa franca, muy sincera y alegre, y soltó su mano.

―Gracias, Lily ―la niña tuvo el impulso extraño de pedirle que pronunciara su nombre de nuevo. No entendía por qué, ni para qué lo quería oír de nuevo, pero tuvo que usar mucha fuerza de voluntad para detenerse antes de que una barbaridad como esa saliera de su boca―. Me ayudaste a evitar un incómodo encuentro que llevaba esquivando desde esta mañana ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros de un modo que le recordó mucho a su hermano Albus.

―Ellos… ¿te estaban molestando? ―preguntó, algo pasmada por ello, recordando los cinco chicos de Slytherin y descubriendo el por qué no se sentía del todo segura con ellos mirándolos tan fijamente.

―No realmente, pero a veces lo hacen. Cuando están muy aburridos. Siempre consigo evadirlos, pero hoy…―se encogió de hombros―, supongo que me distraje y lograron alcanzarme ―Y lo decía con tanta tranquilidad que resultaba imposible de creer. Pese a la innegable sinceridad que Lily percibió en su rostro―. Bueno, te debo una, Lily. La próxima vez que necesites ayuda con algo, búscame.

Y se fue.

Lily estaba habituada a tratar con sus primos y hermanos. En su mayoría todos eran buscos, groseros, sucios, mal educados y cochinos. Vale, Teddy no era así. Tampoco su hermano Albus. Pero tampoco eran ni la mitad de educados que ese chico. Paralizada, lo vio caminar con paso tranquilo hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y tomar asiento en el lugar más apartado, en compañía de sólo una solitaria fuente de comida y un absoluto vacío.

―¡Lil! ―Un cuerpo enorme la zarandeó de pronto, despertándola del letargo. Era James y se veía preocupado― ¿Dónde estabas?

_¿Qué dónde estaba? _Miró a su hermano. Las gafas como siempre le bailaban sobre la nariz pecosa y su rostro destilaba impaciencia y desconcierto. A medias Lily tuvo la ligera certeza de recordar que estaba enojada con él, pero al parecer había olvidado la razón. Tenía algo que ver con haberse perdido causando su primer retraso en pociones, pero no estaba del todo segura.

―¡Hombre! ¡Te he buscando por todas partes! ―Lily le creyó. O sólo asintió como si así fuera, antes de volver a dirigir la mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw. No era a su hermano Albus a quien ella buscaba. No. Lily estaba viendo el chico educado y amable que comía solo, mirando su plato e ignorando la algazara de sus compañeros―. ¿Me estás escuchando?

―¿Qué?

―Olvídalo. Ven, vamos a comer. ¡Muero de hambre!

Lily se dejó guiar por James hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí, viendo a Hugo compitiendo con Lorcan por el título de honor de "Quién logran engullir más papas asadas de un solo bocado" y a Rose reírse a mandíbula batiente de algo que su amiga dijo, se dio por enterada de que quizás exageraba con eso "del peor primer día en Hogwarts". De soslayo, buscó la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sintió enrojecer.

_Es como un príncipe. _Un príncipe encantador.

* * *

Awww. Voy a vomitar arco iris, flores y muchos colores. Digamos que esto es una "precuela", o especie de "precuela" de_** Rompecorazones**_. Me inspire en mi primer día de escuela (hace años luz) que fue HO-RRI-BLE.

pd. Discúlpenme si se encuentran con algún error :(

¿Reviews?


End file.
